


Before the Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Revelation path]. He knew getting involved with someone from an enemy kingdom could potentially jeopardize his social standing. But when he's stuck between prejudice or a final opportunity, Takumi decides to put his heart first.





	

Some things were meant to be kept secret.

It was funny how something intangible could ruin one’s status. A simple slip of the tongue would give birth to rumors upon reaching the ear of another. Anything people didn’t understand was condemned, struck with sharp words and sometimes brutal actions. That’s why they kept silent, slipping off only when the chance presented itself.

He doesn’t remember entirely how it started, and he’s unsure if Leo felt the same. But they’re both treading unfamiliar territory, dipping themselves in risky shallow waters. Prior to the night, there had been no discussion, no hint that it would happen - it just did.

What he _does_ know is that the possibility of death hangs over them, cradles them in their palm with the claws lightly grazing their faces. And perhaps it’s the threat that forces him to leap without looking. Or perhaps it’s because he’s feeling sorry for himself (again) and the speck of want yearns for a forbidden closeness.

A casual patrol around their campgrounds leads him to Leo. The tent is large and spacious, open to more than enough room. Maybe his heart thuds against his ribcage because he’s unsure what will happen. One could not deny both Takumi and Leo had been growing closer, but to place a foot on rarely-trodden ground threw them in a tight situation.

It’s dark inside, and he silences Leo’s question with a firm shake of the head, fingers trembling as he binds the entrance flap shut. When they face one another, he notices how the rays of the moon presses against the cloth, laying across the bedroll. Leo’s face looks soft in the moonlight, and Takumi sees beyond the firmness in his eyes, there’s understanding.

(there’s pity too, but Takumi doesn’t fully understand why in the moment)

His time is short; the patrolling needs tending right after this. A part of him wishes he hadn’t volunteered, especially the day before they were to confront Anankos. But it was his role as a prince to put his people’s safety first.

...He just hopes he doesn’t ruin it for himself. Or Leo.

Their gazes freeze on one another, eyes following the curve of the moon’s carress their visage. Then he leans forward-

Takumi kisses him, roughly. His fingers card in Leo’s hair, and he feels his own hair slowly pull free from the ribbon. He holds him tightly, his jaw working to pry open Leo’s mouth. He tastes sweet, a rather bizarre flavor and one he would never have labeled on Leo. Takumi's lips move to his neck, and he hears Leo stifle a gasp, feels the way his nails bite into his back, and Takumi arches beneath the touch.

He knows this isn’t right, knows that prejudice lies in hiding, eyeing them with disbelief and disgust.

...But something about Leo just makes him feel _whole_.

The initial hatred that lay between them upon the first meeting dissipated into a mutual relationship, to friendship, and to _this_. It remained unspoken, but a conscious part of Takumi knows that feeling is love, affection. He wants to protect him, to trust and for Leo to trust him...

His shirt is pulled open and the night air stings his skin. Takumi bares Leo’s shoulders, the night shirt falling away easily. They part for breath in between; it’s brief and they hurry back into their embrace.

Leo’s fingers slide beneath his pants, grasp his hips and the tantalizing circles his thumbs massage is near-tortuous. He pushes back against the kiss, soon attacking Takumi’s jaw with his lips vigorously. By the time Leo pauses between their battle for dominance, Takumi is under him, and he can feel the heat on his forearms from the flush that paints Takumi’s face. Arousal thrums through Leo's veins, traveling downwards and he has to _force_ himself not to tear off what remains of Takumi's clothing.

Their breath is labored, and Takumi hitches when Leo brushes against him. He gazes at Takumi, a devious smile tugs at his lips as he grinds. Their hips slide against one another, and it feels like fire, sparking an insatiable hunger.

When a shared look sails between them, Leo shucks off his pants before assisting Takumi. Their undergarments are quick to follow, landing among the discarded clothing.

He doesn’t push in, but instead he rubs against him until they’re both left hard and gasping against each other’s mouths, struggling to level their voices. His back burns, but it’s worth a little pain. He can deal with it, he decides, as Takumi throws his head back and moans wantonly at a particularly _rough_ grind of their lower bodies.

“Gods... L-Leo- I-I—” his words slip from his lips, becoming an incomprehensible mess. He’s only half aware of what he must look like, one leg dangling loosely across Leo's back while the other lays straight. His toes curl and he almost doesn’t care about the sounds he makes.

_Almost._

It was irony, it was wrong - they were from enemy kingdoms. And while they help Corrin down the road to peace, they are aware their feelings, _their actions,_ are not completely acceptable. And they would never be.

There comes a point where the flames of their pleasure is so stoked they can’t help the sounds that tumble from their open mouths, shuddering violently. They move faster, harder, and their bodies are so molded against one another, as if they want to become one.

That feeling... it’s so good it leaves them breathless, and Takumi almost sobs with delight. He’s never been _this intimate_ with another person – let alone a man. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his senses are heightened. There’s the pleasure and pressure of Leo moving against him, the sounds as their bodies touch, the noises that spill from them, and the taste of sweat from Leo on his tongue.

The knot that’s inside him twists and snarls, and he unchains the beast with an exclaim, muffled by Leo as he too releases, groaning against his mouth. Their bodies still their frantic actions, and as his senses finally come together, he feels something sticky between them. It’s primarily on their chests and stomach, a reminder of what transpired.

Leo slides off him, lays adjacent, and they stay like that for a while, still high off the elation. Their lips meet, and it feels like the gentlest one of the night. They pause briefly.

“Felt lonely?” Leo’s voice is tinged with fatigue, and it cracks against the silence that spread between them.

Takumi exhales softly, and Leo feels him trembling as he sits up. The words ruin the moment (just a little), but Takumi doesn’t let it show too harshly. “I started thinking about tomorrow and got worried, thought this may be the only time.”

“Typical,” Leo scoffs. “So you just needed to be pitied?”

He inwardly cringes at the words, and a part of him feels both hurt and guilty. Hurt because did Leo _really_ think he was only capable of thinking about himself? Guilty because he hadn’t given Leo any hints or signals throughout the day. But here he comes, with the moon high and bathing them in light, pinning him down and engaging in pointless sex.

“It wasn’t—” he shuts his eyes briefly. “I _do_ care about you, Leo. I don’t want you thinking this was just for me to get off. But maybe I was being selfish, and I’m sorry if this upset you.” _It wasn’t my intention._

Seconds drip by between them; they refuse to look at one another. It isn’t until Takumi moves to gather his clothes does Leo speak. “Are you okay to continue your patrol?” he pauses, waits for a response.

 _No, he’s not_. He’s tired, a certain part of him still throbs and aches with want, and he’s not in the mood to go out in the damn cold. But he _had_ volunteered, so he finds himself assuring Leo he’s fine, that he has enough energy to carry on for the next hours.

There’s rustling behind him and he’s pulled into another kiss. It’s not as gentle as the last, firm and a little hard. When Leo pulls away their eyes catch briefly before averting. “Then be careful,” he mutters, then adds much softer, “Come back here if something’s amiss.”

And they’re back to near-formalities, as if they are speaking in front of everyone else. As Takumi tugs his clothing on, long hair tied loosely, he can’t help feeling rejected. He struggles conveying the reason why he bared himself like he did. But he says nothing, instead rising from his spot next to Leo.

His back faces Leo when he speaks again. “Goodnight.”

Takumi doesn’t wait, instead exits the tent, securing it behind him hastily. In his rush, Leo’s soft response disintegrates in the night air.

The following day, their duel with Anankos stretches on and on. There’s a feeling of hopelessness when the beast changes forms _again_. But for them, it only takes a look, a mutual understanding, before they throw themselves back into the fray with renewed vigor.

Their royal status remains untouched, unharmed.


End file.
